What's In A Name?
by gothgrrl13
Summary: A small story of how Hiccup got his name.


**What's In A Name?**

Stoick the Vast, greatest viking on the island of Berk, paced nervously outside of the hut. His wife has been inside there for a while now, giving birth to his child. Every so often, he could hear the wails his wife gives out during labor and paced even more so. It was taking too long and like all vikings, Stoick was not a patient man.

He suddenly heard the burst of a crying baby. The door opened and the elder of the vikings stepped out. She looked up at Stoick, looking grim and serious. Stoick stared back, waiting for the elder to say something. The elder than smiled and nodded to him. Stoick broke out to a rare grin and stepped inside the hut.

He closed the door behind him and looked at the sight. The sight of his wife, beaten, sweaty and tired, holding his child in her arms. Oh, if there was ever such a lovelier sight then this. His wife looked up and smiled at him.

"What are you waitin' fer? Get over here and come meet yer son." She said.

Stoick came up the bedside, sitting on the edge of it. He looked at the small bundle in his wife's arms. The baby was now quiet and asleep, his eyes closed. His tiny fists was clinging to his mother's long hair as he slept peacefully.

"He's so tiny." Stoick said softly.

"Of course he is! He's a baby! His wife said, chuckling.

"Think he'll remain this small though?" Stoick asked, smiling at his wife.

"Ah, he'll grow. No worries at all." She answered.

They both stayed quiet, gazing at their child with amazement. Stoick leaned over and placed a kiss on his wife's head. She snorted at his affection, but smiled at him. The baby lightly yawned, snuggling in more closer for his mother's warmth.

"He needs a name." His wife stated.

"How about Stoick Junior?" Stoick offered, proudly smiling.

"How about no? I want somethin' that will make him stand out." His wife said.

"Then how about Catgut? Or Snoutbeg? Or-"

"No, no. Nothin' like that. Somethin' different, Stoick." His wife said, rocking their baby gently.

"Well, I don't know what you mean by _"different"_, dear." Stoick said, looking at his wife.

"Just somethin' that will make him special." His wife said.

"Stoick Junior sounds special." Stoick said.

"It does not, you daft man." His wife playfully snapped.

"Does to me." Stoick said stubbornly.

His wife rolled her eyes and looked down at their baby. His small eyes blinked opened and looked up at his mother. She softly cooed at her son, smiling.

"What shall we name you?" She asked her son.

"Stoick Junior." Stoick whispered.

His wife turned to him, glaring. Now she was getting a bit fed up with him, and Stoick quickly shut his mouth. He knew better then to upset his wife. Suddenly, they both heard a small sound. They both looked at their baby and the small sound was heard again. His wife broke out into a large grin and laughed.

"That's it! That will be his name!" She exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" Stoick asked, not getting it.

"I'll name him Hiccup." She said, smiling proudly.

"Hiccup? What kind of name is that fer a viking?" Stoick asked, frowning.

His wife winked at him and said, "Exactly. It's perfect fer him. Trust me, Stoick."

Stoick lightly frowned but allowed this. This might be hard to explain to the people of the village that his son is named Hiccup, but if his wife thought it was perfect, he was not going to fight her over that. He knows she'll win anyway.

Their son, Hiccup, lightly hiccuped again. His wife gently rocked the baby, cooing softly at him. It was rare for his wife, a great and powerful female viking, feared by most men in this village, to be so gentle and caring. Stoick smiled and kissed his wife's head again. His wife smiled down at her son, Hiccup.

"You are destined fer somethin', son. I know it." She whispered to him as Hiccup fell back asleep. He lightly hiccuped again as he clung to his mother's long hair.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I needed to write something for this fandom. :|

I was wondering how Hiccup got his name and what his mother must be like. They don't talk about his mom that much except for the part when Stoick gave Hiccup that breast hat. LOL. That part was funny, but I thought it was sweet of Stoick. c:

R/R please!


End file.
